Twice Saved The Family File
by opusqe
Summary: Layla Shepherd is a new member of the BAU team. She gets close to Rossi and begins to learn about friendship, love, and family. And all this goes on while her brother is made a suspect in a murder. Rated T for intense scenes and language.
1. Prologue

I tried to break free from the ropes, feeling them chafe against my wrists. I felt the warm blood trickle down my arm. I was having trouble breathing; the gag was so tight, and I was in a pretty small space. My hair was messy; my skin and clothes were covered with dirt and grime.

I watched as Barry came into the room, and he gave me an evil grin. He was wearing nothing other than the white robe he stole from the Hilton bathroom. I began to fight the ropes more as he grew closer.

"Don't be afraid, Sylvia," he hissed in my ear. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, and then I heard his robe fall to the ground. He kissed my cheek. "It's just you and me until the end. This is hardcore."

I felt him push himself against me, and I jerked my knee up; he cried out in pain, and then he smacked my face hard. I felt the tears pour down my cheeks.

Just as he slipped his hand into my shirt, the door burst open and three men and a woman stepped into the room; each wore a vest marked FBI and each held a gun.

"FBI, don't move!" the woman ordered. "Barry Hayden, you are under arrest!"

One of the men pulled Barry off of me, and I felt the gag leave my mouth and the ropes ease from my wrists. I jumped into the arms of the agent who had saved my life. He embraced me, and he repeatedly told me I was safe and I was going home soon. I took down his phone number, address and name and promised I would never forget him.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds or its characters. I own the rights to Layla and Richard Shepherd.

"The family is a haven in a heartless world" - Christopher Lasch

"Welcome to the team, Shep."

They had all greeted me warmly and politely. Each of them had introduced themselves and given me a cute nickname. I had only been there for ten minutes and I already felt like part of their family.

And the interrogations started immediately.

"Where are you from, Shep?" JJ asked.

"I've jumped around a bit, but I've spent the majority of my life in Gettysburg, Washington DC, or Williamsburg, where I'm living now." I smiled at her. "If you can't tell, I'm a huge history buff."

"Where'd you go to college?" Reid fired. "And what did you major in there?"

I turned to face him. "I studied theater at Duke University. And after I graduated, I went to the College of William and Mary. I studied criminal analysis there, and graduated pretty recently."

"You were obviously a good student in school. Those colleges are hard to get into." Prentiss grinned.

A moment of silence followed in which everyone stared at me. I took the opportunity to analyze each and every one of them, and I gave them the "roles" they would "play" in a real family. 

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was the bossy, stern older brother. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau was the sweet sister. Emily Prentiss was the kind but dangerous sister. Derek Morgan was the badass brother. Penelope Garcia was the tech-savvy sister I always wanted. Spencer Reid was the "I-am-half-the-age-of-each-of-these-people-but-I-am-already-ten-time-smarter-than-they-are" brother. And David Rossi was the caring and protective father.

"Why did you decided to join the BAU, Shep?"

I didn't know who asked the question, but even if I did I still wouldn't have answered. They all knew the person who had asked the question hit a soft spot. Of course there were reasons as to why I joined the BAU branch of the FBI; but at that moment, I wasn't ready to disclose those reasons to my team.

"Enough questions," Hotch said quickly. "Give her some time to breathe."

I smiled at him, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head and my eyes locked with those of Rossi. There was an odd air about him. But looking into his eyes I knew he had asked the question.

I stood up. "Excuse me for a moment…"


	3. Chapter 2

I sat on the front steps of the Richmond FBI headquarters, my face buried in my hands. I had too many things on my mind; things I never wanted to have on my mind. I thought about that night in the apartment when I was eighteen; that was the reason why I had joined the BAU. I wanted to know why people would go to such limits to do what they did; I wanted to _be_ in the mind of the criminals.

"So why did you join the BAU?"

I turned around as Rossi sat next to me. He folded his hands and rested his arms on his knees. His chocolate brown eyes were warm and familiar. I looked down at the ground. His presence was comforting; to know there was a friend in a new place.

"A man from the BAU saved my life a while back," I told him. "He inspired me to join the BAU. And he changed my life entirely."

He looked across the street at a pair of girls walking home from school. "How long ago was that?"

"Nine years."

"That long?" he asked, turning to look at me. I let my eyes look at his face, and then our eyes met again. "You've changed…everything."

"I changed everything for a reason. I don't want to go back to that life. Barry is still out there." I sighed. "I don't want him to find me again…I want to live a care-free life—"

"It's no better in the FBI," he pointed out.

I stared into his eyes. I don't know why I did it, but right then I hugged him. I caught him off-guard too. He had a delayed reaction, but I felt his arms wrap around me. He had saved my life nine years previously; I trusted him more than I trusted anyone in the world – combined.

The doors to the FBI open, and out came Reid. He looked at us for a moment, puzzled, and then spoke up.

"We just got a mission, and we need to go the conference room for a debriefing."

Rossi and I let go of one another, and we both immediately followed Reid inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Rossi and I sat next to one another, and I moved my chair closer. I was feeling a little uneasy, and he knew it. He reached over and squeezed my hand under the table. I smiled at him quickly, and he nodded his head slightly.

Hotch cleared his throat, and we both looked at him. Rossi didn't let go of my hand.

"Up in Williamsburg, there have been three murders within the past twenty-four hours," Hotch said. "The victims are Maureen Wilcox, 43, was found strangled in her apartment; she was found by her son, Tyler, when he came home from school. Jakob Norris, 27, was found with multiple stab wounds on the side of the road not too far from Busch Gardens. And Polly Playce, 14, was found in the back of her brother's truck; she had multiple stab wounds and signs of strangulation."

I knew all three of the victims.

"I don't know if this means anything," I started, "but I knew all three of those people."

All eyes were on me. I began to feel uncomfortable, but I felt Rossi's hand grasp mine harder. He was letting me know he was there if I needed help or anything else. I swallowed hard, preparing for another interrogation. Rossi knew me well, and he knew I didn't do well under pressure.

"Maureen Wilcox was my biology teacher in high school," I started, ignoring them and focusing on my thoughts. My eyes were closed. "Jakob Norris was a classmate, and we dated in high school. We also went to college together at Duke." I took a deep breath. "I was Polly Playce's babysitter a few years ago. We spent a lot of time together; her parents went out at least once a week. She was the little sister I never had." I opened my eyes.

Rossi nodded his head. "Good job," he mouthed.

"If it wasn't serial before," Morgan said, "it is now. The victims each had a relationship with you some time or another; so anyone you've had a relationship with could be in danger."

I glanced at Rossi; I couldn't tell if he knew how much danger he was in. But I promised myself I would keep my team, especially Rossi, as safe as one girl could keep seven others.

"Richard…" I said aloud.

"Richard?" Reid queried.

"Richard is my older brother," I explained quickly. "Growing up, we had a very strong relationship. We're as close as two peas in a pod."

Rossi took out his cell phone and held it out to me. I understood: He wanted to have me call my brother. I punched in the numbers and pressed send. But when I put it up to my ear, Rossi took it. He put on speaker phone so we could all hear; and Richard picked up after two rings. I sighed to myself, relieved.

"Richard?" Rossi asked.

"Yep—Wait, who are you?" Richard sounded confused, but that was normal.

"My name is David Rossi. I'm a close friend and colleague of your sister's."

"Sylvia?"

_Damn it, Richard!_ I thought. He had called me by my birth name instead of my new real name; nobody in the BAU knew my real name was Sylvia; only Rossi did, and that was because when he saved me I went by Sylvia.

"Well, you know _Layla_'s new job?" Rossi asked.

"She works for the FBI, right?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "Yes, she does. A recent case file revealed three names of people that Layla knew. At some time or another she had a pretty strong relationship with each of those people. We just wanted to let you know that you should get as far away from Williamsburg as possible right now, just for your own safety—"

"I'm thirty-two, Mr. Rossi, and I am a police officer. My sister and I worked with one another before she left the Williamsburg Police to go to the BAU. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I know I'm in no danger."


	5. Chapter 4

Rossi closed his phone, and he didn't meet my eye. He sighed and then silence devoured us for several minutes.

"He's confident," he observed.

I nodded. "He always has been. He was popular in high school…After my father walked out on us; he barely talked to my mother after that. He was sixteen when he moved out; I was eleven." I looked at Reid, feeling his eyes on me; he knew how I felt. "He just got up and left, like that."

Rossi stood up. I had only known him for nine years; he was more of a father to me than my own father had ever been. He was going to look out for me.

"We're going to go to Williamsburg," Hotch said, "and we'll have Layla as our guide. She knows her way around the city, and she can speak with the victims' families without upsetting them too much. We'll split up. Layla will go with Rossi and Reid to speak with the families, and Prentiss and Morgan will come with me to search the area where Jakob Norris was found."

I nodded my understanding. I took a deep breath. Rossi and Reid would get the chance to meet my mother while we were out; Jakob had also been her caretaker.


	6. Chapter 5

The driveway seemed so familiar even though it had been a long time since I last visited. Jakob's car was in the driveway still; the front door was closed. I noticed an old dog on the ground, leaning against the front door. An elderly woman was on her knees in the front yard, planting flowers.

She was so unrecognizable.

"Eliza Crocker?" Reid asked.

My mother turned around, standing up. I looked a lot like her; same blue eyes, same dark brown hair, same tan skin. But she had aged badly; she looked nothing like she had when I had left.

"So you've finally returned to me, have you, Sylvia?" Mother asked.

I stared at her. "Not for long though, I'm afraid." I motioned to Reid. "These are my colleagues, Dr. Spencer Reid—" I motioned to Rossi—"and David Rossi."

She shook Reid's hand, but glared at Rossi. I rolled my eyes.

"We're investigating the murders that've happened within the past 24 hours," Rossi explained. "We're here to talk about Jakob Norris…?"

"Jakob was a good kid," Mother said. "He didn't get into any trouble. He took care of me. I last saw him when he was going off to Busch Gardens to meet an old friend." She glanced at me. "He never got on a person's bad side – except for Richard."

"Your son?" Rossi asked.

Mother nodded. "But Richard was a loner. And he was quick to anger. He picked a lot of fights, especially after John left us. And when he heard that Sylvia was going to work for the FBI, he stormed out of the house."

Rossi and Reid exchanged glances, and I turned to them. Meanwhile my mother went back to her garden.

"Sylvia, why don't you and your friends go inside where you can talk privately. Richard will be home soon."


	7. Chapter 6

Reid looked at the photos on the wall. "Is this you, Layla?" he asked, pointing to a picture of a girl with long blonde hair; also in the picture was a boy with spiky blonde hair about four years older than the girl, and a man who looked like the two children.

"Yes," I answered, "with my brother and my father."

Rossi walked across the room and stood next to Reid in front of the photo wall. He noticed a picture smack in the middle of the rest that said "Drama Queen;" it was a picture of a blonde girl, who was in her junior year in high school. It was Audrey in a high school's production of _Little Shop of Horrors. _On the wall next to it there was a picture of the same girl playing the piano, and her mouth was open as if she was singing along with the music she played. Above that photo was the same girl, dressed in a yellow ball gown and next to her stood a boy in a tux; the girl was kissing the boy's cheek.

"You were obviously a very dramatic young woman," Rossi pointed out.

I sat on the bench by the piano, and I ran a hand through my hair. I heard a low rumbling come from outside and Rossi and I looked out the window. There was a police cruiser behind the old pickup in the driveway; Richard was home.

"Reid," Rossi announced, "he's here."

I put my hands on the ebony and ivory piano keys, and then I gently pressed down on the keys, one by one. That last note made me want to play a whole song. I let my fingers do the talking, and every note I played brought out the tune to the song "Suspicious Minds" by Elvis Presley. I slipped off into the world of music and didn't return until the music stopped.

"That was good, Sylvia."

I looked up; I hadn't even noticed Richard come in or Rossi sit next to me. I glanced up at my older brother.

"I thought I told you never to call me that," I said coldly.

"It's your name," he replied. "I'm not going to call my sister by some fake name she came up with herself."

"Call me _Layla_."

Rossi put his hand on my back. "Cool it, Layla," he whispered. Once again, I hadn't noticed him move and he was then standing with his stomach to my back. I felt him tense behind me; he didn't trust my brother.

And to be honest, I didn't blame him.

"I'm David Rossi," his said, "and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're friends and colleagues of Layla's. We're here to talk about Jakob Norris."

Richard went into the kitchen and after a few moments he came out with a beer in his hand. "Can I get you anything to drink or whatever?"

Rossi raised his eyebrow at this kind gesture and glanced over at Reid. "No," he said, "thank you." He glanced at me. "We just have a few questions to ask you about Jakob Norris, so if you'll sit down."

"I'll stand, thanks—"

"Richard, please," I asked. "It won't be too long."

After a moment, Richard sat down on the couch.

Reid sat on the piano bench next to me. "Did you ever get angry at Jakob, or have any arguments—"

"No, I didn't," Richard answered before taking a sip of his beer. "Jake and I were pals. Too bad he had to go off and get himself killed." His nose twitched and he made a freakishly fast movement with his hand. Rossi turned, giving me and Reid the signal that we were to leave and go back to Quantico.

"Thanks Richard," I said, following Rossi and Reid outside. "I'll call you at the end of the week, okay?"


End file.
